Talk:Forgotten Fan
so... who does it drop from? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:14, 16 June 2006 (CDT) it is dropped by the wind riders in The Falls near where you find the root behemoths that drop the Totem Axes. :Interesting, I expected it to be a Factions drop, being a fan. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:24, 16 June 2006 (CDT) what a piece of crap, i'll laugh if theres a price tag on this.. — Skuld 01:34, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :Well it looks pretty, and miniatures definitely have less use. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:36, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::Miniatures won't fill your off-hand slot with this crap :)--Nhaska 02:18, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :::Yeah but if you dont meet the req for this you get -2 energy, the perfect focus swap ^_^. hTats the use i can see for this. ::::I don't know how you're getting -2 energy on that. When you don't meant the req for a focus you get half it's stated energy. In this case that's 6 energy. Factoring in the -5e mod nets you +1 energy at the end.--Robinhood 17:33, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::As the above poster stated, this appears to be an improvement to the CoA -2 offhand, making it the new negative energy set offhand of choice for casters. To the first and third posters, simply because an item doesn't appear useful for pve doesn't mean it isn't useful in pvp, and vice versa. Educating yourself about the basic tactics in both (such as energy pool management in pvp) will help you be more accurate in your future postings. :::::Finally, a good looking energy swap item! I've never been happier. - Unchain 11:33, 21 June 2006 (CDT) Ok, the drop rate must be near 0. I've killed 10:1(ish) ratio of Wind Riders to Root Behemoths and no fan, yet I have had 7 Totem Axes drop. *shrugs* --Gares 19:50, 20 June 2006 (CDT) How do you kill them as a ranger? I go out here to get some totem axes but the Wind Riders always are guarding a few Root Behemoths so sometimes I come back empty handed. Pjstaab 12:57, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :Easy, take this build here and when you get to them, just use Apply Poison while out of aggro, and right before you aggro, use Troll Unguent, then hit one with an arrow until he's near 1/4th health. Use Escape and run until they stop following you if your health is endangered. 71.115.160.147 22:04, 26 June 2007 (CDT) THE SECRET TO GETTING ONE!!!! well almost 95% of the time the fan won't drop lmao, but if u follow the trail after going through the lake then over the log bridge leading into that swarm of riders and down the path into that clearing with them, u can either go left or right, left is a few behemoths, but right, if ya folo the trail all the way down, u'll hit a group of like 50 riders!!! this is the only place i got the fan drop so far yet,so try there, u might get it!!! its right by the collector!!!! and u can turn that 95% chance it wont drop into a 40% chance it won't drop!!!! -Snipey lizard-12/18/06 :Needs more English I can actually read.--209.112.221.9 05:48, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::so far i've had 3 forgotten fans drop from the wind riders near agrippa stonehands, the collector...am i on to something?, or is it just the vast numbers of wind riders at that location (at least 3 seperate groups, clumped together) that makes that mass of them seem to drop more often? Omnipresentgnome 14:32, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :::*four fans from that same group now Omnipresentgnome 14:37, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::::That's where I got mine. Sparticuz 13:21, 16 August 2007 (CDT) hehehe told ya..........snipey lizard 10/9/07 :indeed, i recently had 3 drop from that area within a few seconds of each other...wow...you were right Omnipresentgnome 05:52, 7 January 2008 (UTC)